Fire starting tools are widely used by those involved in camping and other outdoor activities. There are presently many different types of fire igniting devices capable of lighting outdoor fires made of branches or the like, of which matches are the most common. However, matches are difficult to handle in high-wind situations, and the amount of heat generated by a match is typically insufficient to kindle fires in rainy or cold weather conditions. Moreover, matches become useless when wet.
Other devices widely used to kindle fires include various types of lighters, in which a supply of fuel such as butane, alcohol or the like is stored in a reservoir within the body of the lighter. Conventional lighters, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,898,991 to Cox and U.S. Pat. No. 1,066,405 to Goldstein, operate on the principle of dispensing such supply of fuel from the body of the lighter and igniting it with a spark created by the operation of a striker against a pyrophoric element, also called a flint. Cigarette or cigar lighters therefore present the advantage of providing a flame that will typically last longer than that of a match. However, lighters have some of the same disadvantages as matches. More particularly, lighters are similarly difficult to handle in windy or rainy conditions.
In light of the many drawbacks and limitations of conventional matches and lighters, lighting kits, more suitable for lighting outdoor fires, have been developed. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,029 to Sampson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,192 to Levenson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,068 to Jensen, which disclose various combinations of magnesium-based ignitable material with a pyrophoric element and a striker. More particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,029 discloses a method of kindling fires using a particular magnesium alloy as the igniting material. This method basically includes the steps of producing some shavings of ignitable material from a stick of Mischmetal-magnesium alloy and subsequently striking the stick itself with a hard object (the stick thereby also serving as the pyrophoric element) to create a spark to ignite the shavings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,192 to Levenson discloses a fire starting apparatus comprising a body of shavable magnesium-based alloy and a separate pyrophoric element secured to the body. The apparatus accordingly provides a single composite structure serving both as the source of magnesium shavings and as the spark generating element. In both of these devices, the striker is not provided with the unit. Devices of this type generally produce the dazzling white flame and high temperatures characteristic of the instantaneous combustion of magnesium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,068 to Jensen discloses a fire igniting device having a case adapted to receive a rod of shavable magnesium and a small pyrophoric element secured to the rod. A striker, attached to the outside of the case, is also provided to scrape shavings of magnesium and to create a spark when the striker is brought into contact with the pyrophoric element. Fire starting tools according to the Jensen patent, although more practical and effective than those disclosed in earlier patents, have several limitations. First, the user must produce shavings of flammable material as a step of the fire starting process. Second, it is desirable for the tool to be suited for repeated use. Therefore, the rod of the fire starting tool must be large enough to provide a sufficient quantity of flammable material to light more than one fire. However, although the pyrophoric element secured to the rod must be of sufficient size for ease of operation with the striker, such pyrophoric element must be small enough so as to not reduce appreciably the amount of magnesium available to create shavings necessary to light several fires. Finally, the magnesium combustion generates intense heat during a very brief moment (typically under half a minute), rendering fire lighting generally dangerous and particularly difficult under rainy or cold conditions.
Accordingly, while fire starting devices of the types described above have been used for a great number of years, the present inventors have specifically addressed solutions to the problems associated with matches, lighters, mischmetal and magnesium-type fire starting kits as more specifically identified in the foregoing. A fire starting tool should be usable in wet or windy conditions for an extended period of time, it should more durable than those using shavable ignitable material to allow for numerous fire starting, and it should be more convenient and safer to use than presently known prior art devices.